Universos infinitos
by Aedea
Summary: Son instantes efímeros que los hacen infinitos. A él, también a ella. A los dos.
1. Enero

**Disclaimer:** Si los personajes fueran míos nadie se llamaría Albus Severus. Y eso, que todo es de Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2015 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Y ahora, daap, aquí está tu regalo. Pediste un Rose/Scorpius, así que aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **I. Enero**

* * *

Lily siempre se ha fijado en los pequeños detalles, esos insignificantes que pasan desapercibidos. Son instantes que todos olvidan recordar, momentos que ella nunca recuerda olvidar.

Es la mano de su padre acariciando con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de mamá, también el brillo en la mirada del tío Ron cuando escucha a su mujer hablar. Son los hoyuelos en las mejillas del abuelo Arthur cuando ve a sus hijos abrazarse, también los labios de la tía Fleur recorriendo con suavidad la cicatriz de la que su esposo nunca se podrá librar.

Son momentos en los que nadie habla, instantes en los que el silencio dice más que las palabras.

Tal vez, se dice Lily mientras sus pies se hunden en la nieve blanda que adorna las calles de Hogsmeade, es la manía de fijarse en aquello que los demás creen insignificante lo que hace que ella se percate de cómo su prima se tensa y aprieta los puños hasta que sus manos tiemblan, entreabre aquellos labios finos y cierra los párpados con tanta fuerza que Lily casi puede ver la misma oscuridad que ella.

Quizás, es por lo que no le pasa desapercibido cómo los dedos finos y largos de Rose se deslizan con rapidez entre sus rizos escarlata al escuchar su voz aterciopelada. La suya, la de él.

—Eh, Rose. —Es un murmuro efímero que parece perderse en los rincones de aquellas calles nevadas; un susurro cálido que se desvanece en el aire helado.

Lily ve los pies de su prima moverse muy despacio; primero uno, después el otro. Luego la sigue el resto del cuerpo y, por último, los ojos. Porque cuando Rose se gira completamente y alza la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran. No ocurre de imprevisto, de forma inesperada; no es un choque, un enfrentamiento brusco que pretendía ser evitado.

Ella lo ve. Él la ve a ella. Y los dos se miran con cautela.

»Se te ha caído —continúa él con la mano estirada y sujetando la bufanda azul con ambas manos.

Rose no se mueve, no de inmediato. Es algo extraño, totalmente inusual; es un segundo convertido en minutos y un gesto hecho palabras. Un peso insostenible sobre los hombros cuando ella coge la bufanda sin decir nada, un nudo asfixiante en la garganta cuando sus dedos, que parecen pedir a gritos el roce de los otros, deciden evitarse.

Es un silencio que guarda secretos, esos que nunca han necesitado palabras para revelar su significado.

—Gracias —dice Rose después de aclararse la garganta.

Sí, Lily siempre se ha fijado en los pequeños detalles, esos que parecen insignificantes; los inadvertidos, los desechables. Los que nunca se convierte en recuerdo en la memoria de otros.

Es la forma en la que la mano de Scorpius parece buscar la de ella, también el brillo en la mirada de Rose cuando observa su barbilla afilada, tal vez su nariz recta. Es él sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta, también ella apretando la bufanda azul entre las manos como si deseara decir cualquier cosa que lo detuviera.

Unas veces es él, otras ella. Pero siempre se trata de ambos.

* * *

 _Sobra decir que cualquier review será muy, muy agradecido. Y dejarlos es gratis, así que ya sabéis._


	2. Febrero

**II. Febrero**

* * *

Dominique nunca ha entendido qué es eso que algunos llaman amor. No sabe si, como siempre dice mamá mientras entrelaza la mano con la de papá, es algo que te hace sentir extraño, completamente diferente; el corazón latiendo desbocado, ese cosquilleo que culmina en la punta de los dedos y la sensación de vértigo constante que impide conciliar el sueño. O si por el contrario, como suele decir James con la nariz arrugada, se trata de un invento, una fantasía que casi siempre termina antes de empezar.

En definitiva, sólo una mentira más.

Sabe que los dos hablan de _ese_ tipo de amor, claro; del que hace al tío Percy relajar el ceño siempre que su mujer besa su mejilla, también del que ve en la mirada oscura de la tía Angelina cuando observa reír al tío George. Incluso del que hace a Victoire pasear sus dedos cortos y finos por el muslo de Teddy cuando cenan todos juntos en Navidad.

Pero ella no puede entenderlo. No logra comprender toda esa locura que a veces parece rozar la histeria, tampoco la pasión desenfrenada de la que en alguna ocasiones habla su hermana.

Por eso mismo, tal vez, Dominique es incapaz de comprender lo que en aquel preciso momento está sucediendo a su alrededor.

Deja el bollo de Bath en el plato cuando lo ve delante de ellas, donde siempre se sienta Roxanne, y entrecierra los ojos cuando aquel chico rubio —tanto que le cuesta distinguir algunos mechones bajo la luz del sol— se inclina hacia delante con la mejilla apoyada en una mano.

—Verás, yo... —vacila, incómodo. Tan nervioso que le resulta imposible ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Dominique no puede evitar pensar que es un poco ridículo. La situación, incluso él, pero también su formar de pasarse frenéticamente las manos por el pelo y de abrir y cerrar la boca sin llegar a decir absolutamente nada. Una y otra vez, gesticulando sin cesar.

Hasta que ella da un golpe en la mesa.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —Su voz suena como un aullido demasiado agudo, absolutamente desagradable.

A Dominique no le importa que las dos chicas de quinto que hay a su lado se callen abruptamente, tampoco las miradas despectivas de un par de niños que hay cerca de ella. Y mucho menos la mano de su prima en sus labios, intentando detenerla.

Él da un respingo. A ella no le cuesta adivinar que está deseando huir de allí, salir corriendo. Pero se queda.

—Yo quería... eh... preguntarte si... —comienza él de nuevo, frotándose las manos en la tela de la túnica.

Dominique pone los ojos en blanco. A su lado, su prima le agarra la muñeca para que guarde silencio.

—Parece mentira que seas prefecto, Hilliard; no sabes decir más de tres palabras seguidas.

—¡Dominique!

Su prima le da un codazo, pero ella se limita a encogerse de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, sólo ha dicho la verdad.

Él carraspea, tan incómodo que Dominique cree ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y de repente se pone muy recto.

—Bueno, yo quería pedirte que... como el fin de semana que viene es la salida a Hogsmeade y... ya sabes, eso, que quería saber si tú...

—No, no quiere ir contigo a Hogsmeade —lo interrumpe Dominique, irritada.

No es que aquel chico le desagrade, al menos no demasiado; lo que le disgusta es que Graham Hilliard quiera pasar ese día con su prima porque es San Valentín. Y Dominique, que a sus trece años es incapaz de comprender el amor, no logra entender qué tiene ese día de especial. (Además de esos bombones de menta que una chica de séptimo dejó olvidados en la sala común de Ravenclaw el año pasado).

—¡Cállate de una vez, Dominique! —brama su prima a su lado, que tiene el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecen convertirse en una.

Ella va a replicar, pero él habla de nuevo.

—¿Eso significa que pasarás el día conmigo?

Y entonces ocurre.

Dominique la ve tensarse, los hombros cuadrados y las puños cerrados; contiene la respiración, ni siquiera parpadea. Lo mira a él, al chico que sale del Gran Comedor con la cabeza gacha. Observa su espalda estrecha, su cuerpo largo, quizás demasiado delgado. Y cuando desaparece, sólo cuando deja de verlo, ella habla de nuevo.

—Por supuesto. Iré contigo —murmura su prima , haciendo que en el rostro de facciones duras de Hilliard, todavía sentado frente a ellas, aparezca una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero aunque sus palabras han dicho sí, su mirada grita un no desesperado.

Es cierto que Dominique no entiende qué es el amor, el romántico, y que ni siquiera está segura de que exista de verdad; pero sí comprende la atracción, ese magnetismo inquebrantable entre dos miradas que se cruzan, entre dos cuerpos que conectan. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto en la mirada de su prima cuando sus ojos se han encontrando con los metálicos de Scorpius Malfoy. Esos que a Rose siempre le han parecido increíblemente cálidos.

* * *

 _Y ya sabéis: si te tenéis algo que decir sólo estamos a un review de distancia._


End file.
